Chivalry
by misspicklehatesbroccoli
Summary: Roxanne/Mark. Shameless Smut. Based off 2x4. She thought it would get annoying...the gentleman thing. But as the days of pulling out chairs and awkwardly putting on her jacket and opening doors turn into weeks she finds herself almost...liking it.


She thought it would get annoying...the gentleman thing. But as the days of pulling out chairs and awkwardly putting on her jacket and opening doors turn into weeks she finds herself almost...liking it. This is what she told Lily and Whitney as they sat in the bar, sipping their beer a few weeks later.  
"Wait does this mean you like Mark too?" Lily asked, fiery locks of her hair bouncing as she laughed at the thought. She froze, the question startling her. "Wha..what? No of course not! I don't like Mark. He's...he's mark!" She scoffed. She couldn't like him...could she? "No definitely not."  
Whitney and Lily burst into peals of laughter.  
"What!?" She cried suddenly annoyed, "You think I like him? Please!"  
But then...how could she explain the heat spreading across her whole body whenever he would press his palm into the small of her back to guide her through open doors? Or the way her pulse jumped when his fingers brushed against the skin of her arms as he carefully helped her slide on her jacket?  
"Oh my god Roxanne! You're blushing!" Lily cried, "I don't know to whether to laugh or be scared"  
"Man you got it baaaad!" Whitney teased.  
"God you guys are pathetic I do not like him I just need to get laid"  
"By Mark?" They both started to giggle again. She could feel the embarrassment tinting her cheeks a pretty pink.  
"Okay I gotta go, I have a date, maybe I can get laid for you" Lily winked.  
"Good luck" she sulked, noticing now that she and Whitney were the only people in the place besides Mark standing behind the bar. Whitney seemed to notice this too. A wry grin spread across her features.  
"I gotta go to Rox, sorry. I promised Alex I'd be home by now. Bye!"  
"Wha..wait...Whitney!" She protested but she was already out the door. Oh god...she could practically feel the tension in the air. Her eyes flickered over to where he stood and, just as she expected, he was staring straight at her. She felt hot, hot all over, like fire under her skin. She had to leave. She did not like Mark. She had to go. She stood abruptly, knocking her chair backwards but saving it just before it tipped over. By the time she straightened again he was right there, her coat already in his hands.  
"Leaving so soon?" There was a smile in his voice.

"Uh…I…um…yea gotta go…water my plants," she stuttered, cringing at the sound of her own voice.

"You okay?" he asked, the mirth dancing in his eyes shifting to concern.

"Great!" she said just slightly too loud. "Just…put my coat on already!"  
"Woah, okay someone's touchy" he sighed as she shoved her arms through the sleeves of the jacket he held up for her. He reached into her collar and pulled her golden strands out, letting his fingers slide along the skin of her neck. She gasped. And she turned. And she pressed her lips hard against his, surprising even herself. He made a startled chocking noise before he realised what was happening, and his arms encircled her waist and his tongue slipped past her lips. She kissed him desperately, like a man in a desert finding water after weeks of thirst. She wanted him. She needed him. She raked her fingers through his hair and pulled on it until he moaned into her mouth. When they finally parted he whispered her name like an oath, "Roxanne…"

"Mark please, I just…please…" she pressed her hips into his, unable to finish with words. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shit, Rox…I'm trying to be chivalrous here…I…I shouldn't…" he gasped looking down.

"Mark," she grabbed his chin and tilted his head up towards her, "Just fuck me."

She watched as his eyes darkened and they were moving and suddenly she was sitting on the bar and his lips were on hers again and his hands her running up her jean clad thighs and…oh. She slipped her hands under his baseball shirt and tugged upwards, gasping and he took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked.

"Take it off!" she gasped and he let go of her now swollen lips just long enough to pull the offending garment over his head and chuckle, "Demanding as ever."

They surged back together and her clothes suddenly felt way too tight. She tugged off her coat and started unbuttoning her sleeveless blouse when he stopped her, clasping her hands in his bigger ones, swallowing them up.

"Let me," his voice was husky and deep and the air shifted around them, the frenzied atmosphere turning slow and sensual as he popped each button leisurely out of its slot, letting his fingers brush against the skin leaving a trail of heat in his wake. She gasped and bucked her hips up, trying to bring back the rushed lust filled feeling, but he was having none of it. His eyes held hers and she tried, unsuccessfully to hold back her moan.

"Mark," she whined, so unlike herself. He undid the last button and traced his fingertips back up her stomach, making her tremble, and to her bra. She was so, unacceptably glad she had put on a front clasp number that morning, even if it was quite lacy and deep purple. He didn't seem to mind. His lips pressed hot open mouth kisses to the column of her neck as his nimble fingers undid her bra and pushed it and the midnight blue silk blouse off her shoulders. She squeaked, actually squeaked when his lips wrapped around her nipple, his stubble scratching deliciously at her breast, as is hand palmed her other. She could feel his hard length pressing against her thigh through her jeans. Jeans that he was soon unbuttoning and pushing down her creamy legs. He kissed the inside of her ankle, and she smiled at the gesture, before making his way back up her leg and stopping at her panties.

"Ooh matchy, matchy," he smirked at the purple.

"It makes me feel like I have my life, slightly more together than usual," she stated dryly. He smiled at her cynicism and pulled them down to her feet. She gasped at the sudden movement.

"Well now they can match on the floor," and the husky quality in his voice was back, his eyes roaming over her in all her glory. "You're beautiful."

It was enough to bring another blush to her cheeks. He brought his face close to her centre and inhaled deeply through his nose, her face burned even hotter.

"F-fuck," she stuttered as he pressed his fingers to her.

"Jesus Rox, you're so fucking wet," he growled, clenching his teeth as he pushed a finger into her, then two. She keened and he whispered, "So fucking hot, fucking tight."

He suddenly placed his mouth on her, sucking her clit into his mouth, and she cried out, her hips lifting off the bar top. He gripped them tightly in his big, warm hands, fingers curling around her skin, and pushed her back down, pinning her there. He hummed around her bundle of nerves and curled his fingers inside her and her back arched, her hair falling over her shoulders as she came against his lips. He was above her grinning when she came back down from her high.  
"That was just…wow," he smiled.

"Shouldn't I be saying that," she laughed and pressed her face against his chest. Her fingers raised to his belt buckle and she undid it with slightly shaking hands. She shouldn't be this nervous it was Mark for gods sakes! It was Mark…oh. And a warm feeling filled her, something she didn't want to read too much into. Soon his pants were on the floor, and she pushed her hands into his boxers and wrapped his around his pulsing cock. He sucked in a shaky breath.

"You sure about this Roxanne?"

"Cut the gentleman crap," she sighed rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious…I…care about…you"

"I…you…you do?" she felt overwhelmed.

"Yeah, course I do," he smiled tenderly and she found herself returning it, her lips curving upwards before she placed a chaste peck against his mouth.

"Yes, Mark, I'm sure"

He shucked his boxers and she sucked in a nervous breath. He was big, bigger than anyone she'd been with in a…long time. She watched as he rolled on a condom, always prepared. She almost wanted to laugh, but it died on her lips as he pressed against her entrance. His lips fused once again with hers as he pushed into her, a hot wet kiss that would have taken her breath even if he wasn't stretching her so fucking deliciously. She moaned against his lips as he pulled out, the friction leaving her burning with desire for him…for Mark. Maybe she did like him. Maybe more. She didn't want to think, just feel. He pressed his body against hers, so close there was no space between them, not enough for even a breath. Just hot skin and divine friction, and she buried her face in the side of his neck and wrapped her legs tightly around his hips. She was nearly there, so close. She hadn't realised shed spoken aloud until she heard Mark's answering growl of, "Fuck, yes. Come for me Rox, come around my cock." She'd never been one for dirty talk, but this left her spasming around him in orgasm, muscles clenching, milking his own from him. They panted, gasping for air as she lay in his arms. They were spent exhausted, but he bent to pick their clothes up and helped her off the bar, pressing a kiss to her forehead, the surprisingly intimate gesture making her blush.

"Hey Mark," she spoke quietly as she buttoned her jeans, "Thanks for being so chivalrous"

His answering smile made her heart swell.

"You're welcome Roxanne."


End file.
